Failure
by Air Condition
Summary: Eventually, there was a point of no return. He had known when that point had been reached. He didn't stop. The only good news now was that he hadn't dragged her down with him. Just for a moment, he wished he had. Small hint of PeinXKonan


Today wasn't a particularly nice day in Amegakure. Then again, it never was. However, it seemed like a beautiful day to the inhabitants of the village. The sky was covered in dark clouds, and the rain seemed to be coming down rather sluggishly. The storm that had been terrorizing the town had calmed. People took notice, saying that God was probably in a better mood than he had been over the past few days.

In reality, God was not in a better mood. He was the one who had made had made the storm so terrible. But now, he had given up on keeping it that way, deciding that it was pointless to try and control something as meaningless as the weather. He let the rain fall as it pleased, only interjecting if it threatened to stop completely.

If anyone had shielded their eyes from the rain and looked up, they may have caught a glimpse of their beloved God standing on his usual perch. But even then, they might not have noticed that something was amiss. Nobody would notice this for several days, possibly weeks. When they did notice, the people would begin to ask questions. Their enemies would probably see the difference before the villagers did. They would attack. Then it would turn into to panic, and God would lose control of his domain.

Under normal circumstances, God would have a clever plan to keep everything under control. However, these were not normal circumstances. Everything had gone wrong. He didn't care enough to plan for the coming disaster. He would watch it happen from his perch in heaven until villagers and enemies alike pulled it down to earth and ate him alive.

xXx

Four people saw the angel leave that night.

Three of the four recognized her.

Two of them said goodbye.

Only one saw her tears.

The first two were petty villagers. They had been leaving a bar late that night. One of the men saw her step out of the village, but was too drunk to remember it the next morning.

The second was the drunken man's wife. She had been walking him home, seeing as he couldn't remember where they lived. She recognized the departing woman, but thought nothing of it. It was probably just a routine mission.

The two who said goodbye were the only people who knew the severity of the situation. Both God and his master said goodbye quickly, but sounded so different. The master's tone sounded condescending, while the second one would've sounded indifferent to an untrained ear.

However, those who heard him knew better. He was not indifferent to the angel's departure.

God's master did not interrupt the farewell, to their surprise. He stood in silence, but his gaze made them feel uneasy. The angel turned away from her god to leave. She passed his master, who towered over her, challenging her to meet his eyes. She ignored his challenge and continued walking. The master smiled to himself as he saw tears roll down her face.

They watched as she spread her paper wings and descended from heaven, landing on the dark and unclean streets of the village. The master looked back at his puppet, trying to catch any hint of emotion.

God walked to his perch watched the angel leave, painfully aware of the fact that he was being watched.

xXx

There are some things that are worse than watching a person disappear from your life forever. It's harder to _feel_ them leave. That seemed to be the only downside to his chakra-sensing rain. He _felt_ death. He _felt_ the battles and the bloodshed.

And now, he _felt_ her leave, knowing he probably wouldn't see her again.

Yet, even as her chakra signal faded away, God remained calm. He felt as though his entire body had stopped functioning. There were too many thoughts, too many emotions fighting for his attention, until nothing seemed to make sense.

Finally, everything faded away. His mind was empty. Even after he could form a comprehendible thought without losing it in a forest of other ideas, he avoided it. He didn't want to face everything that had happened.

No matter how hard he tried, things began seeping through.

_She is gone._

_I have failed._

_It is over_.

At first, all his thoughts seemed to be simple. However, more complicated ones took their place.

_I will never see her again._

_I will remain here until my death._

_I cannot follow in her footsteps._

He looked up at the dark clouds covering the sky, trying to enjoy the feeling of rain on his skin. The rain had always calmed him when he was upset. It seemed that today, it was not working.

He didn't understand why.

That's when the storms started to become dangerous.

xXx

Eventually, there was a point of no return. Once you had crossed that line, there was no going back. You couldn't redeem yourself in the eyes of the world. He had known when that point had been reached.

He didn't stop.

He had maimed himself both mentally and physically for what he believed in, thinking that the risks were well worth the rewards. He had always thought that Konan had been there because she had the same beliefs.

This was the first time he had questioned that.

_Was there another reason?_

He couldn't think of one. Why else would she have followed him into a situation like this? Of course, she hadn't gone to the same extremes, either… She hadn't passed that point of no return.

That seemed to be the only good thing about this situation. He hadn't dragged her down with him.

Just for a moment, he wished he had.

_No!_

He shook, angry at himself for pondering such an idea. He would never hurt her by his own free will. He couldn't. Not after all she had done for him.

Not after he had wasted most of her life for nothing.

_I'm sorry…_

xXx

He was alone now, and he knew it.

There was no one here that could share his pain.

No one who was here to die with him.

He calmed the storms until they were just a drizzle, and looked down at the villagers who were poking their heads out of their windows. Some stepped outside, pleased that the wind was no longer able to push them over. Some smiled, and thanked their god for this good fortune. He ignored their praise. He was waiting for something.

And then he felt it.

He looked up and scanned the horizon, knowing that he wouldn't see what he was looking for.

Ninjas were entering the village.

They were dangerous.

They were here to kill him.

He didn't think.

He didn't move.

He didn't care.

His life was going to end.

And he was happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Alright, I hope you liked it. This took me a while to write. It was originally something for a contest, but I pulled out because this fic didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

I'm still proud of it, but it doesn't suit the contest.

Flames, Praise, Critique welcome! Thank you!


End file.
